


En vänlig nalles blåa fot

by kjnoren



Series: Five Beebo Songs in Swedish, and One in English [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Filk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: To the tune ofEn vänlig grönskas rika dräkt.Written 13 September 2018.





	En vänlig nalles blåa fot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En vänlig grönskas rika dräkt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490225) by Carl David af Wirsén. 



En vänlig nalles blåa fot  
nu springer genom staden.  
Den möter Mallus onda hot  
när vi ser på från raden.  
En brassespark  
så stor och stark  
och vinkar in upploppet  
sen kommer kram i hoppet.

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of [En vänlig grönskas rika dräkt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3GkxawK2X0).
> 
> Written 13 September 2018.


End file.
